Days after
by multyfangirl20
Summary: 5 years have past since the days of the movie and the village will see many things, follow this story as you'l see a betting pot the elders set up , a marriage , 3 births important to the villagers , 2 rebirths as Maui is joined by 2 new demigods and several fights before romance blooms. Moana x Maui hope you like it
1. intro

There's no way I own this , this was made by some brilliant people who took the time to hear the myths from the island that they came from.

I 3 Moana!

* * *

Moana likes to spends much of her free time ,when free of her chief duties, sailing on the water; sometime alone on her canoe or with others on one of the bigger boats. When she's out alone Maui is more than likely to visit her. They have become close friends and he tends to keep an eye out for her more often then all of the other mortals he's became friends with during the centuries he's been alive.

It only took a few short years for Moana to grow into a young , full grown, woman. And one day even Maui had noticed that.

One day she was sailing nearby a few islands that had villages on them that they now traded with, along with several young men that had recently started , with respect for her, flirting with her; and along with a couple of young women in one of the large boats when a group of pirates , a small band of Kakamara , snuck up and attacked the group.

They managed to dart most of the group except one of the suitors , one of the girls and Moana; By the time Maui flew by they had darted the girl and the guy got darted after saving her from falling into the water and to keep Moana from being darted. Moana was starting to beat all who came near her with that oar of hers.

" Moana! " yelled Maui as he dived and transformed back into a man to jump into the fight as a 2nd boat of Kakamara showed up. His weight being suddenly add to the boat caused large waves to help send the boats way and buy a few seconds of time for him to be able to start beat them back. At one point grabbing onto Moana's arm when she nearly fell into the Ocean , he was holding her around the waist by the time he flung away the remaining Kakamara and their boats were limping away to regroup and rethink about attacking the boats around this area.

Moana threw off his arm and starts an angry shouting match reminding him that she survived fighting off 3 gigantic boats of them while getting Heihei back with the heart of Te fiti , Maui angry that Moana didn't want his help and concern flys off.

For the darted men and women , that was an angrier , louder and almost as awkward as the times in the past that Moana and her father fought.

Moana got the back home to Motunui with the help of the Ocean and started having the village start making spears to protect themselves and had most everyone learn how to fight with the spears to protect themselves and others from the Kakamara.

* * *

Ok a bit short but right now I want some input for this story.


	2. Maui's revelation

I see several views but so far i've had to wait for reviews.

* * *

Despite the fight they had Maui started hanging around Motunui with more and more Kakamara being spotted a day or two away.

Some days Moana would be joking with the masculine demigod , other times they would start up an angry shouting match , a few times Moana would hit Maui with her oar (no danger of him being hurt, the oar would break first) , a couple of times Maui would throw Moana into the sea and the Ocean would place her back onto land.

Some of those matches would start up after one or 2 of the village single men flirted with her in Maui's sight , others were because Maui was getting upset that Moana was drifting away from him , and then there was a couple of times where Moana started the fight after Maui spent several months away from the island.

Tui worried about this thunderous friendship between his daughter and the demigod ; but his wife Sina and the elders ,who when they were young had a thunderous relationship with the ones who became their spouses, ( who also started a betting pot on Moana and Maui ) were nudging each other each time they saw the pair be around each other. After awhile most of the rest of the village caught on to what the elders saw.

Maui was hanging around the by the bottom of the south side cliffs in his beetle form after a fight after he was away for 6 months when some of the fishermen came to empty the fish traps and Maui could hear what they were talking about.

" have you seen the betting pot that the elders have set up?"

' a betting pot? Sounds like it could be fun. What are they betting on?' Maui thought to himself

" I put in 10 of my best shell beads." the most muscled one told his fellows , "which way did you bet?" the skinny one asked

" I bet that Moana and Maui would marry and not kill each other!" he said with a laugh

" did you hear that fight that happened this morning?" skinny asked " who couldn't? Moana's a stubborn one and she's attracted an equally stubborn demigod." " she missed him." remarked the oldest in the boat.

About now Maui fell into the ocean in shock and then the Ocean set him back on a nearby rock causing the fishermen to pause and look behind them a second after the ocean returned to normal.

' that fight was because she missed me?'' his shocked mind registered before the men resumed talking.

" some think they will one day destroy the village with their fighting ." the skinny guy told them.

" nonsense , only a couple of others besides yourself think that. Moana will chase Maui away before that ever happens." muscles assured skinny.

Maui flew away as the men started bringing their haul to the island , he changed back in to his usual giant hawk form to find a place to think once they were out of sight.

Maui started to come and go more frequently ; 5 months tended to be the longest he was gone with his coming and goings , he still went exploring other lands and helped other villages he just stuck around Motunui more often then other places, after that and he began to see a few things he hadn't seen before.

* * *

Ok so I'm getting to the point where I was struggling with writers block for several days and even now I'm not entirely happy with how I solved it. I'd love for feed back and ideas. I'll post the next chapter after I get 2 more chapters. The next chapter will be focused on Moana.


	3. Moana's revelation

OK , last chapter focused on Maui , this one will be Moana's

* * *

Moana didn't quite understand why her friend Maui infuriated her at times.

He was so different from the men in the village she grew up with , he's so old yet so young ; so full of himself and immature yet he can be mature and humble. They started out almost hating each other and yet have proven that they would die for each other on their quest to restore the heart of Te fiti .

She knew that some of their fights that they had were because he didn't want her to drift away like she had been .

She's 21 , she needs to think about getting a husband. And she's trying to give her suitors a chance , none of them were ugly or unskilled, but she only feels friendship towards them; and Maui , Maui and her have a different friendship unlike any she has within her village. There's friendship with a bond of comradeship strengthening it and the willingness to risk life and limb along with Maui opening up about his hated beginning hovering between them. In truth she's not entirely sure what she feels towards him.

She heard the sounds of a couple of toddlers giggling from the path below her from her spot in the tree she was currently perched in as the toddlers' mothers and older siblings came to harvest some of the nearby ground plants. A few of the children were shown what to pick by the mothers before everyone set to work , the children scattered about and the women near enough to be able to talk to each other as they worked.

" have you seen the betting pot that the elders set up? " a young mother asked her fellows.

" it's starting to get full with all the small things most everyone is putting in there. " her sister added.

" I wish that they would stop fighting as much and admit that they like each other beyond being friends" the eldest mother told them  
" I'll be glad when Moana realizes that. But I don't think that they're at the admit stage just yet." the youngest , a young woman who was the only single non-mother in the group told the 3 mothers

' fighting? I haven't fought with anyone lately , anyone besides Maui..' Moana thought to herself.

" one of her suitors is a man you wish was courting you instead , isn't that right Tiare*? " the younger sister remarked.  
" I think Maui hasn't realized why he feels threatened by Moana's other suitors quite yet. Hopefully he'll start to act when he finds out ." the eldest told them.

Moana nearly made a sound as she briefly nearly lost her grip from the tree she was perched in with her thoughts swirling around her head she didn't hear as the women turned their gossip to other things.

' Maui? Feeling threatened by my suitors? Maui himself , a suitor of mine? Do these women even know who their talking about? He once made a point to call me a kid not too long ago.' she thought to herself as the women and their children quickly picked all that could be spared of the paint plants in the area and moved on**.

' Maui? A suitor of mine? ' she thought again as she quietly climbed down her tree ' Nah , they must be confused.' she thought brushing it off.

Even though she might have tried to , she never forgot what she had overheard. Both of them did. And they both began to see each other in a different light; Maui noticed that Moana was now a woman who started to need to think about getting a husband and Moana could see her immortal demigod friend as a man , and not an ugly one at that. That would sometimes cause an awkwardness , one that the cleverest among the villagers could see first , and most weren't too far behind seeing either. ( meaning that caused some of the bets to finish and more to be made filling the pot even more)

not too long later something happens to bring the pair together.

* * *

Whoo. Thank goodness that the hated writer's block is over , I broke through while I was hanging out with my boyfriend and his family to help celebrate his father's birthday. It was a fun day, the lucky guy was once a late Christmas present to his family with him being born the day after Christmas. Perhaps my boyfriend is one of my muses, so maybe I should add hanging out with him to my ways to fight writers block.

* - her name is one of the names for flowers , I'm occasionally going to name a minor character for the fun of it and to bring in some of the culture.

**- looked up a reason for the women to be in the jungle and found that they would use many different plants for many different things. And they always need some paint so every once a while they would go and pick some of the ingredients , also one of the ways to ensure that you don't exhaust your supply is to not pick all the plants as probably many of you know.

So I'm going to bring in a monster for Maui to fight. It was actually kinda fun to read the mythology , once I was able to find some , that's out there. I'm glad I wasn't having to fall back on my back up plan of just having a kracken show up since it showed Maui hitting one in his song in the movie; plus I was able to find a few other monsters to have show up to help cement Moana and Maui's relationship.

Also Yes! A longer chapter up , even though a chunk of it is this note. My aim for the next chapter is to have it out by around spring. Until then I look forward to your reviews and feedback is always nice.


	4. action starting

So here's the next chapter

* * *

Moana and Maui weren't blind , not to most things , they could tell which hut had the betting pot in it. They could tell that the other knows about it, they just weren't sure what to do about it and the tension between them.

This was a serious and very important matter , Maui was an immortal demigod and Moana was the chief of the village. She was expected to get a husband who could help her lead and protect the village.

Maui might be able to do that but he couldn't go exploring or help the other villages as often , almost 1/5 as much of the time that he does now. Also Moana will age and Maui won't, does she want a husband who won't age with her or he a wife that will eventually die? Does he want to watch their child or children grow up , have families and then die? Would it be worth it?

Or would it be safer for Moana to marry one of her mortal suitors and the friends to try and get over the tension between them? This was dangerous grounds for them.

But Moana noticed that part of the tension around Maui was different , at least she could ask about that and not feel like she was walking on broken shells.

"Maui , what is it?" she asked as he lounged on the deck of her boat when she was emptying some of the far fish traps.*

"What do you mean Curly? " he asked while ' is she blind to the tension or does she just not care that way?' flashed across his mind. " Something out at sea has you a bit worried. I doubt that something that wasn't a threat to the nearby islands would worry you. So what is it? "

" You really have a sense for danger don't you Curly." ** " I'm village chief and friends with you , it's my job. "

" the Kakamara ." " they're not much of a threat when you can dodge their darts Maui , you and I both know that." she told him with an arched eyebrow to try and prompt him to continue .

" yes , but unless they have large numbers , larger than what we faced on the quest to return the heart of Te fiti , they don't try and attack unless they're drawn in by something." he explained. " like the heart." " Yes , or the coming of a large monster." " Are you going to track down the monster to add to your long list of feats?" " No , with this its easier to stick around and wait." " but the waiting is the hardest part." he grunted an agreement.

" cheer up ; it could be worst. You have 3 near by islands to wow the children on , you can offer to help work to pass the time or you can find something. You're not stuck on that deserted island anymore." Moana told him as she turned her boat for home.

* * *

bit short but it seemed like a good place to end it since what comes next seems better to be at the start of a new chapter. remember Reviews will always brighten my day.

ok i breifly forgot about 2 mentions i was going to do in this chapter

*- recognize the setting to being similar to Tangled knots. good story enjoy you who go checking out that story

**- this would be similar to the sea sense that she has in Where the sky meets the sea. i encourage for you who haven't read those storys to go read them.


	5. Horomatangi

Sorry I'm a week late with this chapter, I blame by boyfriend distracting me during the weekend and my dad deciding to have a day to spend as a family in the out door fishing so I was away from the laptop and wifi for the whole day. Eh it was fun to be outside where there was some nice scenery around, and I did get to go to Goliad and see that there's a lot of come and take it flags.

Welp , here's chapter 5. Warning , a bit of blood and gore. You have been warned.

* * *

it took 3 weeks before Maui was able to face the monster that was heading towards the islands. At first he was helping out villagers around the island , helping to break ground for farming , coconut harvesting , telling stories to all three island's children and flying around to keep a hawk's eve view out for trouble; but after the first week it petered out until by the last 4 days he was just flying petrol ,and sometimes resting to keep up his strength for the coming fight , too tense to try and help out any other way. Everyone , except Moana, in the village was a bit nervous since Maui was acting nervous and restless like that.

Moana was near the water helping the fishermen repair one of the deeper sea nets, that would be used on the larger boats during long voyages, when the Ocean stood up; Since the Ocean doesn't normally do that when anyone besides Maui are around she dropped everything and ran up knowing that it was important.

"Ocean? What is is? Is something wrong? Is it the monster that Maui has been on the look out for perhaps?"

the Ocean brought her some recently broken wood , flat wood that looked familiar, like it might have come from a canoe.

" Moana! The Ocean told me to come, " said Maui as he landed and transformed " here let me see it." Maui said as he took the wood from her hands.

" this came from a canoe." he confirmed " Moana! Look! " one of the fishermen said pointing out just beyond the nearest part of the reef... there was the bloody remains of a man , possibly protected from being eaten by sharks and other predators by the Ocean to be carried there.

"Keep the children and as many of the villagers away from the beaches. And don't go beyond the reef today. A Horomatangi is near by." Maui said about to turn into his giant hawk form.

At Moana's nod to back him up the fishermen ran to warn the village with a couple of " yes Maui"s

" be careful Maui , I don't want to have to go out there to defeat it and rescue you like I did with Tamatoa in his lair. " she weakly joked still slightly shook up at seeing the dead man who the Ocean had carried over the reef and placed in the sand a little ways away to await burial.

" Don't worry Princess, it's me after all." he reassured her before he gave her a hug, she saw his eyes before he backed away to transform and fly to meet the coming monster. The thought of her being anywhere near the monster frightened him and he wanted her to stay on the island, she saw this as he took off.

The Ocean made a swirl in part of the open sea to give him a spot to look for the water lizard before it decided to stay out of the fight.

The Horomatangi was a giant lizard that was 4 or 5 times bigger than Maui when it jumped out of the water and was able to stand on the surface of the water as if it was solid. Maui used many of the same tricks he used to fight Te Ka except he was trying to do as much damage as he could, instead of stalling and protecting Moana he was protecting multiple islands to protect from the water lizard that would destroy their boats and kill the sailors by either slashing at them with its claws or drowning or a combination of both.

Moana felt like her heart was pounding like a drum as she saw Maui's fish hook get knocked out of his grip leaving him to cling to the lizard and beat it with his large fists. By now both were beaten and bruised. Maui was a bit bloody from where he got cuts from the claws and a couple of teeth , where the lizard was even more so considering it had one eye closed and ruined with blood dripping down like tears. The Horomatangi was on the edge of death with cuts and rips in its scaly hide when it managed to send Maui flying out of sight.

"Maui!" Moana screamed as she took off running to her boat , just managing to remember to grab a near by water skin and a basket of fruit in case it took it took her more than a day to find where Maui fell to.

She was already nearly past the reef when most of the village men and some of the women saw her sailing in the water , Maui nowhere to be seen and the monster hanging onto life.

The men created several parties that took a few of the medium boats and several bundles of spears with them to protect Moana so she can get safely passed and finished off the lizard.

* * *

Ok , so 5 points if anyone knows what Goliad is famous in history for, 5 points for what the Come and take it flag is known for.

I'll get to work on typing up the next chapter. Just a heads up , there's a time skip up ahead. I had to find something to get my muses to come back from vacation , i'll be mentioning what got them back.

what do you think with me having Maui have some authority in the village?

reviews help motivate me to type up the next chapter.

oops forgot to post this the night before, sorry.


	6. sorry guys

ok guys , i'll be honest with all of you. my mind tends to be attracted to shiny things ( different series where it'll take up 90 something percent of my attention and many other things get shoved to the side for a bit.)

so my current shiny thing is Dragon ball Fanfics. i've seen bit of the anime , but mostly just the abridged version by team 4 star. it's funny and not too bad compared to other abridged series that ive seen.

i will likely get back to final editing the 2 or 3 chapters that i have written up by summer after i graduate from high school. then after summer ends i'm having a gap year where i'll be working and shifting through my stuff to get gradually ready to move out around the next year. i'll also be buying a new laptop so i'll be getting use to that instead of using my dad's old laptop.

i'm also going to start posting stew challenges if anyone want to try. i'll post the challenge and then with permission , if anyone will participate in it, i'll repost the story that i declare the winner , maybe the 2nd or 3rd place winners if i think they're great enough. i'll be posting my first stew challenge today , i hope that i'll be able to repost the winner or at least post the name of the winner in a year's time.

i hope you'll be patient with me and i'll try to get back to you in a few months time. i'll also try to post two chapters when i get back to Moana.


	7. note 2

Ok , so I have a new story that I want to do while everything else is on hold, I will get back to them eventually. But here's the rub with the new story , I need input for my new story but the few readers I have haven't given me one review, Not One!

After I'm done I plan on getting back to my story family reunion and then back to Days after so more reviews/input from my readers will help me finish this new story faster and get back to my other stories.

Please check out my new story Fairy tail new gen with a bit of time travel.


End file.
